Late Night Talk
by LoneAngel666
Summary: Loki liked the quiet dark nights in Asgard. He liked the fact that the only light creeping in his room was the one from the moon. What he didn't like were the loud and extremely annoying banging noises coming from Odin knows where in the damn castle!


A/N: _I do not own any of these wonderful characters. Anyway...HI! I haven't posted anything in like ages and i really want to, really! But just when my new muse came my exams started but still i wanted to post this little fanfic because i really like it. PLS enjoy and sorry for any mistakes. _

OH, Important** P.S: _This is before the Thor movie and Loki and Thor are teenagers. Loki is around 16 and Thor is 18. If you don't like the age well use your imagination just know that they are younger than in the movie. ^^ _**

LATE NIGHT TALK

The God of Mischief was lying in his bed enjoying the silence which lasted longest at night when everyone was asleep. He liked the quiet dark nights in Asgard. He liked the fact that the only light creeping in his room was the one from the moon.

What he didn't like were the loud and extremely annoying banging noises coming from Odin knows where in the damned castle!

Well, actually he knew where they were coming from but he tried to ignore them. Loki turned on one side covering his head with a pillow, trying to stop that noise but unfortunately it didn't work. He turned in the other direction but that didn't work either. Sighing he looked at the ceiling. Suddenly a very loud and much stronger "bang" filled his room and he quickly sat up. The young prince got up annoyed, and got his dark green robe from the chair near, covering his bare chest. Loki got out of his room and stood in the hallway listening for the familiar sound and then…

BANG!

He heard it.

It was coming from the lower levels of the castle. He moved quickly following the bangs, every now and then he would see a confused servant searching for the source of the strange banging, until finally he reached the Weapons volt. Loki stepped closer putting a pale hand on the door.

Just then a mighty roar came from the other side of the door accompanied by some cursing. The Trickster immediately let out a sigh of relief and rolled his eyes pushing the door open.

Loki looked at his big brother and almost burst out laughing at the sight.

His brother was a few feet above the ground with a red and sweaty face, in one of the most ridiculous positions in the world. Thor was holding the hammer with both hands, his legs were against the wall and his head was hanging backward. The only thing keeping him from falling was the magical hammer Mjolnir he was hanging from. But Loki was the god of lies and one of the main things that a good liar had to learn was to be a good actor. So he put one of his best careless faces and walked ahead.

"MOVE DAMN YOU! COME ON! CURSED HAMMER! MOVE! COME ON, YOU USELESS PIECE OF METAL!" – Thor was yelling and pulling on the magical hammer but it did not move.

"Careful, brother, you might offend it."- He heard a mocking voice from the shadows and let out a breath. His little brother appeared in his dark green robe, a small smirk on his tired face. Thor saw that Loki was carrying two glasses of water in his hands. Then he suddenly became really thirsty but tried to ignore it.

"It's still not coming off, I see." – He stated leaning on one of the walls. Thor just looked at him and kept pulling.

"I will get it! Just a little more!" but after a few minutes Thor joined his brother. Loki handed the glass to his brother, without looking at him.

"How did you know I was here, brother?"- The young Thunder god asked curiously.

"Well, it was quite easy actually. After I had been awaken by some strange banging noises in the middle of the night, again, I decided to follow them, then cursing and yelling joined in and they all led me here. It was quite the adventure!" he finished sarcastically.

"You quite enjoy mocking me, don't you brother?" – Thor stated flatly.

"Now, why would you say that?" the young prince looked at him innocently but couldn't hold back a small chuckle. But then Loki saw Thor's face filled with sorrow and disappointment.

"Brother, this is the sixth time you come here in the middle of the night and you wake up half the castle."

"Sixth time? "

"I counted." Loki said proudly and that made Thor smile.

"I just want Mjolnir." He started quietly but then his voice got stronger as he said. "I deserve it!"

"Maybe you're not strong enough." Loki thought out loud without realizing it.

Thor's jaw dropped. The Trickster looked at his brother still half asleep and his eyes widened as he realized what he had just said.

"I don't mean physically. You're a great warrior!" He quickly corrected himself and saw a bit of the anger in his big brother's eyes fade away.

"Then what do you mean?!" The thunder god asked angrily turning fully towards his brother.

"Well…I mean…spiritually." Loki sighed pleased with his own answer but as he looked to meet his brother's gaze he saw the blank expression on his face. The young prince squeezed his eyes shut and breathed out.

"Brother, do you remember what father said about warriors?"

"They must always be ready for battle," his big brother answered quickly.

"No."

"Winning is everything to a warrior."

"No…and he never said that, you did!"

"A good warrior never gives up?"

"No…listen to me."

"A great warrior fears nothing?!"

"THOR SHUT UP!"

The Thunderer immediately shut his mouth, widening his eyes now looking like a five-year-old who was going to get a lecture. His full attention was on Loki.

"All of these things you said are true but father always said that a good warrior fights not only for himself - he also fights for his kingdom and protects the people he loves." Loki finished.

"So you think that I would not protect the people I love and will not fight for my kingdom if the time comes?!" Thor asked offended by his brother's words.

"NO! I mean that…" Loki took a deep frustrated breath. "There hasn't been an occasion where you could prove that. Maybe if you could show father that you will fight for the kingdom, for the ones you love, when the time comes. Maybe then you will be able to lift Mjolnir." He said pointing at the magical weapon a few feet away from them. Thor looked at the hammer then his gaze fell to the glass in his hands.

"What if it doesn't work?" he whispered so quietly that Loki had to lean closer to hear him.

"It will."

"What if it doesn't?"

"Then I will cast a spell which will make you worthy." Loki stated as if nothing. Thor turned to him disbelief in his eyes.

"You know such a spell?"

"No. But there has to be one."

Thor chuckled.

"What if there isn't?"

"Then I will make one."

"You will not let me sulk will you?"

"No" The younger prince patted his brother's shoulder and grinned at him. A ghost of a smile appeared on Thor's face. Loki saw that and quickly continued walking towards the magical hammer.

"Don't worry, brother one day you will be known through all the realms. Thor the Mighty God of Thunder! With his powerful hammer Mjolnir he will be the strongest warrior ever born!" The Trickster finished with one hand in the air.

At that Thor's smile grew into a grin and he walked to his brother. He put his hand on his brother's shoulder half embracing him and lifted his other one in the air.

"With his brother: Loki the Mighty God of Mischief, the Strongest Wizard in all the Nine Realms; they will be the most powerful brothers in the whole universe!"

The brothers both looked at each other and laughed.

"I like the way it sounds! But I doubt I will become the strongest wizard in the realms." He laughed.

"You will, brother! I know it! I guarantee it!" Thor smiled.

Loki returned the smile blushing a little at the compliment his brother made.

"Now. Let us go back to bed, brother, before father finds us here."

They started heading towards the large door when Thor stopped. Loki turned to him confused.

"Is everything alright, brother?"

"I will be worthy, Loki. I promise you. I will find a way to prove myself." He announced, determination leaking from him. The Trickster only smiled at his brother and kept walking.

"I know you will."

Thor grinned at his brother's answer and hurried after him. Poor Loki, if he only knew what he had done that night and what would await him the next day. If Loki knew he would have just kept his damn mouth shut.

**The End!**

**Review PLEASE! ^^**

**Oh, I am considering a sequel. SO anyone who liked this please tell me. ^^ **


End file.
